The Thunderstorm
by Robinfan101
Summary: Damian and Stephanie have a little bonding time.


Disclaimer: **I Do not own DC comics or the characters.**

I made Damian older than he is in the comics and made Stephanie is the same age. Oh well... Also, this takes place when bruce went missing.

* * *

Damian woke up suddenly to the sound of thunders and rain outside his bedroom in Wayne manor. Though he was a highly trained assassin, he was still still a kid. Well, technically a teenager being 13 and all. He would specifically point this out to the Batfam when they would call him "kid".

Though he would never admit it to anyone, thunder would scare him. He could remember when it first scared him when littler and crawling into his mothers bed. She let him get away with it only a couple of times. But then she yelled at him for it and said it made him weak. He acted tough to please her, but he was terrified.

Stupidly, when he heard the thunder a second time, he screamed and ran out of his room towards Grayson's room. Half way down the hallway he came to his senses.

"What the hell am I doing?" he said scolding himself. He rolled his eyes and started to head back to his own room but he the heard the **CRASH,**_ CRACK,_ and **BOOM **of thunder and lightning. He cried out again and fell to the floor and cradled himself against a wall, his hands covering his head. After a couple of minutes of silence, he finally looked up and got up shakily. _Maybe if i eat or drink something I'll ignore it and fall asleep._

He then started to make his way to the living room, which was directly across form the kitchen. He made it to the enormous and modern living room and turned on the lights. He was slightly surprised to see an untidied up Stephanie Brown sitting in one of the chairs. Her hair was frizzy and tangled but still kept its golden color. She wore long purple pajama pants and a white tank-top. She had a smirk on her face and coffee in her hands.

"Did little Dami get scared by the thunder?" she said in voice as if she were talking to a toddler.

Damian rolled his eyes "Shut up, Brown." He headed toward the fridge to look inside for any food. When nothing looked appetizing, he then checked the followed. She was **NOT **about to miss her chance to poke fun at Damian. She started to giggle.

"Nice P.j's" she said. Damian looked down at his pajamas. He had on grey sweat pants on and a white wife-beater on that exposed his muscles from being robin and you could slightly see his abbs.

"Whats wrong with them?" he asked, still not finding any good snacks.

"You live in a manson and _thats _what you choose to wear?" she said, still smirking.

"Your no better" he said to her going back to the cabinets. He then found some fudge poptarts, his favorite.

"True, but I'm not a rich kid."

"I'm not rich either. My father is."

"Okay, I see your point." Stephanie ackowledged as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Why are you up?" he asked her as he put the poptarts into a toaster.

"I heard a child cry for his mommy" she smirked as she said it. Damian had loath in his eyes as he stared at her.

"I am not scared of the thun-" **CRASH! **Thunder inturupted him and he screamed out and had terror on his face.

"What was that you were saying?" Steph said raising a brow.

"Okay! Fine! I might have some sort of fear of thunder..." he muttered

"So the great Damian Wayne does have a weakness." she said. She got up and stood next to him.

"I swear! If you tell another living soul I will kill you!" he threatend her.

"Oh don't worry. I'll be sure to tell them during a rainstorm" she told him.

"C'mon seriously!" Damian said in a very teenagery way. His pop tartes then popped out of the toaster. He grabbed them then put them on a paper towl then went to the living room and sat in a chair. Stephanie sat in one that wasn't to far across from him As he ate he stared at her. Studying her. His eyes moved from her face down to her chest and body. Stephanie quickly noticed this.

"Hey boy blunder! My eyes are up here!" she yelled angrily to him.

"There is no way that you **Don't **stuff your costume." he said, ignoring her comment. "What are those? B cups?"

"DAMIAN WAYNE!" she yelled furiously.

"What?" he said wit his mouth full of dry, chocolaty goodness. "Are you mad because I'm right?"

Stephanie took in a long breath then sighed. "Look. Keep my secret and I keep yours. Deal?"

"HA! So I was right! You do stuff your suit!" he exclaimed, standing up in excitment.

"DEAL!?" Stephanie repeated.

"Yeah. Okay." Damian said carlessly sitting back down.

Stephanie rolled her eyes not caring weather he ment it or not.

"You know, it's ok to be scared of things." She told him reasuringly. "Nobody is compleatly fearless."

"My father was. So was my mother." he said quietly.

Stephanie was shocked. She didn't expect him to tell the truth. Or to even respond. "Thats not true." she said. She then relized that sh may be ruining his childhood image of his parents. "They all feared for you. They both worried that something may happen to you." She added in quickly.

"Yeah, but I mean something silly and pathetic, like thunder." he muttered.

Stephanie thought for a while then came up with something that could posibly be true. "You know, I hear that Bruce had a fear of spiders." she said to him.

"Thats a lie" he said.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. I mean, have you _ever _seen Bruce kill or do anyhing about spiders?" she asked him. She then started wondering if her little white lie might be true.

"Of course not! The manor is bug free." Damian responded.

"And why would Bruce take that much precaution to that?" Stephanie said. She now had Damian thinking.

"Hmm. This could quite be true Brown." Damian said. He was buying it. "My father always did inspect the cave constantly. He might have arachnaphobia." Damian pondering.

Stephanie stood up and did her best Bruce impression but it sounded high pitched. "Alfred! Alfred! There is a spider near me!" she put hand on her forehead acting dramatic. "I think I'm gonna faint! There is no way me, The Batman, can crush a tiny spider!" she plopped back onto the chair. The she heard something she never thought existed. She heard Damian _laughing_. He had a regular childs laugh like you would imagine. He had a smile of complete joy on his face.

Stephine was so happy that she had managed to make him feel a little better. Seeing him laugh made her smile. If this was how she had seen him the first day she met him she would've never of guessed that he was the pain-in-the-ass jerk he really was. By the time they stopped laughing, in which she thinks that he was unaware that he was laughing, the rain had stopped. They then started to retreat to their bedrooms and before Damian left he made one last comment: "Your not to bad Brown."

**The End.**


End file.
